Five Nights at Freddy's 3: there back
The new FNaF 3 game by Seth Reuben himself! About In 2023 the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was looking for a night guard. They would also pay you extra if you do a week there. Chris Elidon applied for a job and it's up to him to monitor the cameras at night. But he knew the dangers but he needed the money so bad since he has no money. Characters * Chris Elidon * Freddy Fazbear * Chica the chicken * Bonnie the bunny * Foxy the pirate fox * Golden Freddy * Black Custome night This is where you decide what A.I. level you want to give the animatronics! Special Codes * 1/0/0/0/0/0 ** You can unlock a secret death minigame * 20/20/20/20/20/20 ** Insane difficulty Cams * CAM 01 ** This is the showstage, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica starts here. * CAM 02 ** Game room full of arcade games Freddy will come here as well. * CAM 03 ** Bathroom, Chica will go pass here. She will be seen standing 5 inches from the girl's bathroom. * CAM 04 ** Prize corner, stuff toys are seen here. Black also starts here. * CAM 04 ** Kitchen. This is where Bonnie will be seen looking at the camera. * CAM 05 ** Main hall. All animatronics will pass here. After the mainhall it leads to the office where the office has 1 door that can open and close. * CAM 06 ** Ceiling vent, you can see Bonnie here and also Golden Freddy. Mechanics Flashlight Flashlight is the most important thing in the game. You can use it to light up the cameras but don't use it too long it will run out of power. Freddymask Use it if an animatronic is in the office. But if the black lights fade out remove it or the animatronics will be forced to kill you. Jumpscares Freddy * Freddy's jumpscare is by appearing from the buttom and shaking his head at you while snapping his mouth. Bonnie * Bonnie will be a bit distant from you and will come closer quickly and his hands open trying to get you. Chica * She will shake while snapping her mouth Foxy * He will be seen down in the floor and will quickly come to you. When he jumpscares you, he will be seen opening his mouth while rising his hook. Golden Freddy * Golden Freddy's head will charge at you. And you will see his body headless with no endoskeleton head. Black * Black will launch himself at you. Death Minigames Take the cake * You will be Freddy, your mision is to take a cake to 10 children. There will be three rounds. The first and second is normal, but in the third you will see a purple man smiling at the children. He is holding a pixelated knife and you will be jumpscared by Golden Freddy. H-e-l-p H-i-m * You will play as Black and Chica will follow you at the back. You will make your way to the office and when you get there you will see the security guard dead. 4 animatronics * You will play as Freddy and Bonnie, Chica and Foxy will fallow you at the back. If you get to the show stage (because at night the owners will put you in storage) and when you get there you will see Golden Freddy with Black. The game ends with a green static that says "He's here". Category:Games